


Emotional manipulation at it's finest bitch

by problamatic_anon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Gone without a trace, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Beta We Die Like Ranboo's Memory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, no really how the fuck do i tag, this is a bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problamatic_anon/pseuds/problamatic_anon
Summary: Tubbo is one of the fakest people on the server. Fake amnesia, fake personality, fake a lot. If you asked people what he was like, they would probably use words like 'sweet' or 'means well' perhaps even 'weak' if they were in a bad mood.While he may claim he doesn't remember much before the box, 1 person knows otherwise. No one suspects the cinnamon roll.basically just an idea that came to me and met the glorious google doc. Hooray!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208





	1. In the dark of Night

Somewhere deep in a forest, a young brunette in a soldier uniform stood in a clearing. Cornflowers and Lily of the valley’s surrounding him, making the white look almost blue in the moonlight. 

It was quite late for someone like him. It was also quite late for the sky but you never see it sleep. What a champ.

A tree branch creaked as a certain ‘homeless’ teletubby landed on it, startling the young boy in the clearing.

“Who’s there?” The boy asked, slightly panicking as he looked around.

“Relax Tubbo, it’s just me.” 

“Oh.” The boy named Tubbo slightly relaxed, not by much though, he had some awareness of who he was talking to, after all.

“Well hello big man!” Tubbo smiled.

“Hello to you too Tubbo. Now why did you ask me to come?” The teletubby inquired, cocking his masked head.  
The smaller seemed to tense up a bit before relaxing again. He knew that if he told the news right now, Dream might beat a bitch. Which would be cool, if it wasn't so late. 

“I’m sure you already know the answer Dream, or are you so daft you need me to explain?” Tubbo quipped, smile growing wider. Dream grinned before hopping down to the clearing floor. 

“No no, I know.” He fondly poked the other, “But if I remember correctly, weren’t you the one who forgot what a fox was called?” The younger sputtered as he successfully suppressed an embarrassed blush, “No of course not, you must be imagining things Dream.” 

“Hmmm alright, whatever you say little brother.” Dream chuckled. “Now let’s get down to business. Where is L’manburg going to strike next?”

“Awww but Dreaaam, but we have all night!”

“Yeah, but what if someone wakes up to you gone?”

“But they’re deep sleepers! C’mon big man! You never stay around, don’t you wanna hang out with your baby brother?” Tubbo sniffed, pulling out his puppy eyes. 

This was emotional manipulation at its finest, and it would take an experienced and heartless person to suppress the effects.

“No.” Dream deadpanned. The trick was to quickly say ‘no’ and get it over with.

“Dream you’re hurting me here!” Tubbo dramatically complained, putting his hand over his heart. 

“Sure, now can we please get down to business?” Dream huffed crossing his arms.  
“Sure, but I’m going to need you to stay calm.” He warned, putting his hands up.

At this point Dream got a little worried as you do when someone tells you to not be mad. “From what I’ve heard, they’re trying to get George on their side...” He said nervously, shifting on his feet and picking at his sleeves.

“I’m sorry what?” Dream seethed, How dare they! How dare they try to convince his friend to switch sides! 

“Um Dream? You okay there?” It was Tubbo’s nervous voice that snapped him out of his thought of vengeance. 

“Of course.” Dream snapped, quickly regretting his tone. 

However mad he was, he wasn’t going to take it out on Tubbo. He instead opted to rip off a part of his lime hoodie. The smaller quickly looked down at his shoes and picked at their sleeves more violently. 

How he was able to be violent and pick at his sleeves Dream would never know. “I’m sorry Tubbo, you know I didn’t mean to snap..” He sighed, regret evident in his voice. 

“No it’s okay..” Tubbo quietly assured, trading picking on his sleeves to picking the skin around his nails.

“Alright, anything else?” Dream questioned. 

“Well Wilbur is thinking about attacking to the west of the community house. He’s getting quite a bit braver Dream.” Tubbo added. 

“I know, and I have a plan to put them in their place.” Dream assured the younger, because of course he does, he’s Dream fucking Wastaken. 

“Really? What is it?” Tubbo asked, curious as to what plan his brother had.

“Well….. Eret is a traitor too. I haven’t told him about you and I don’t plan to.” 

“And you’re not telling him in case he’s a double double agent.” Tubbo finished.

“Yeah, now off with you, it’s late.” Dream flapped his hand to make more of a point. “Fine okay. I’m getting tired now.” 

Tubbo yawned a big ass yawn. Like that yawn had more muscles than fucking john cena. It’s gone like him too. 

“Oh before you go, take this.” Dream handed him some sheep and chicken.  
“Uh thanks, but why?” 

“Because someone might be up.”

“I’m telling you, no one will be up.”

Someone was indeed up.


	2. PUBLIC HUMILIATION BABYYYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm some humiliation for Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this info is prolly going to be wrong. I got into dsmp in the electionssss why am I writing the war

Tubbo quickly shifted the basket that had the meat to his weaker hand as he approached the walls. He sighed and made his way to the Camarvan, using his right hand to move some weeds. 

‘I wonder why Wilbur makes weed when there are so many right here.’ Tubbo thought to himself.   
Now Tubbo wasn’t stupid or innocent, he knew the difference between weed™ and the weeds, but that didn’t stop him from joking in his own thoughts. 

When he finally got to the Camarvan (seriously pick up the fucking pace, we had time for a minimonolouge), he was unpleasantly surprised by everyone pacing and looking worried. 

What pussies. 

When they finally noticed him they didn’t hold back from bombarding him with questions.

“Big T! Where were you man?” Tommy asked, worried for his ‘best friend.’

“Are you okay Tubbo?” Niki fussed, grabbing his shoulders and forcibly turning him around. Niki, in Tubbo’s opinion, was the least bothersome of the people here.

“Tubbo! We’ve been looking for you!” Eret exclaimed, showing a relieved facade.  
Wilbur spoke up last, but when he did, everyone shut up.

“Tubbo. Follow me.” Wilbur commanded, devoid of any emotion. Tubbo mentally scowled, he could never 100% figure out what Wilbur was thinking. The man could have a masters degree in acting!

Making sure his sweet timid 'soft boy™' mask was perfect, he followed the freakishly tall man out of the Camarvan, making sure to stumble once or twice. 

“Oooooooo Big T’s in troubleeee!” Tommy teased. The sentence was quickly followed by loud laughter coming from the van. Ouch. What friends they are. 

The laughter quickly died down, they probably wanted to hear what their oh so revered Wilbur wanted to say.

“So Tubbo. From what Tommy told me, you went out tonight. He told me that he woke up, and couldn’t find you, even though you were with him when he fell asleep. Why?”

“Well I, I woke up hungry so I uh, so I went to find something to eat. But I- uh I couldn’t find anything, s-so I decided, I decided to go hunt something. Yeah, and I um I caught some, some extra food!” Tubbo quickly showed Wilbur the sheep and chicken.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Why were you out so long for just a measly sheep and chicken?” He asked, still slightly suspicious. Tubbo didn’t have to fake a blush for that. It was an angry blush this time though. Like when you're really mad and red.

‘Couldn’t Dream have given me at least a little bit more? Now they’re gonna baby me even more!’ He mentally complained. Oh well, at least it gives the others a reason to not suspect him.

“Well the chicken um, the chicken wouldn’t hold still and the sheep is really really heavy.” Tubbo lied, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He was fine with lying, but acting so weak? That made him more than a little salty. 

He heard a faint “Leave it to Tubbo to mess up hunting!” The blush gracing his cheeks grew a bit darker.

Wilbur sighed and rubbed his temples, “Look Tubbo, you can hunt all you want in the daytime when we’re not planning. I still don’t understand why you would want to hunt at night! Just don’t scare us like that again.” 

And then he shooed Tubbo away. Yeah. The audacity of this bitch.

If you didn’t notice the hidden message in what _fucking_ WILBUR said, it meant this.   
“I’m still a bit suspicious of you but you’re an idiot so whatever. Don’t do it again, now go away, your stupid might be contagious.”

Tubbo sighed, relieved that he was away from Wilbur. Talking to Wilbur was humiliating and exhausting. He hated it. Brushing away the reeds he made his way to Tommy. 

Tommy. All he could say about him is that he needed to grow up. He wasn’t even funny. Tommy was also a traitorous little bitch, talking bad about Tubbo when he thought he couldn’t hear him. 

Honestly if Tommy wasn’t so important, wasn’t so powerful, he would’ve killed him as soon as he could.

Oh well, he’ll do it in due time :)


	3. mmmmmm advertisment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chappy srry

Mmmm sorry for no chapter, BUT, I did make a new ficlet. If you want some Tubbo and Tommy fluff and angst please check it out. Thanks :))

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest with you guys, i have nearly nothing planned out. So get ready for a shitty fic and slow updates. Love you guys <333


End file.
